


Guardian Angel

by RedHeadWithAGun



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithAGun/pseuds/RedHeadWithAGun
Summary: After losing her job, Clarice began to spiral out of control. That was soon escalated when an intruder repeatedly raped her. Hannibal soon comes to the rescue to comfort her.





	Guardian Angel

**AN: I've never written anything like this before, so bare with me. Warning: This fic contains rape at the very beginning.**

 

Every night, he came to her bedroom. Every night, she didn’t know. The sedative he had been putting in her warm milk that she had before bed knocked her out within a couple of minutes. That was his time to pounce.

Every night, he waited. Waited under her bed until she passed out. Every night he violated her in unspeakable ways before cleaning up the evidence and leaving. Every day he would watch her. Analyse her. And every night, he crept into her house, positioning himself under her bed, waiting for his moment.

Being ex FBI, she should have known something was wrong. She was awake until the early hours of the morning every night until one day, she began to fall to sleep at about 10pm. The thought of her being drugged in her own home never crossed her mind. But after a while, she began to wake with pains. Pains that you would only get through frequent sex, which she most definitely wasn’t having, to her knowledge.

Concerned, she went to the doctor. Once she had been examined, it was evident that she had been violated. After being told, she broke down. She no longer felt safe in her home. She felt dirty and began to despise herself.

The police were soon involved, and the man seemed to disappear. From under her bed anyway. Without any evidence and no account of what had happened, the police could do nothing but survey her house. It was better than nothing at least.

These goings on soon caught the attention of another man. One that cared for her deeply. One that would risk his life for her. His name, Hannibal Lecter. Her name, Clarice Starling.

“Clarice, are you sure you’re going to be ok here on your own?”

Her best friend Ardelia stood in front of her while she was curled into a ball on the couch.

“I’ll be fine, Dee. I promise.” Clarice gave her a reassuring smile.

“You have my number on speed dial, right? If there are any problems, call me. No matter what time it is, ok? I’ll be right over.” She kissed Clarice on the forehead before giving her a tight hug.

All Clarice did in return, was smile weakly. It had been weeks since the man was last at her house, but of course, she was still suffering. She was losing weight drastically, her skin was paler than usual and she had dark circles around her eyes.

“I have to go Clarice. Duty calls.” Ardelia sighed heavily. “Love you, girl.”

“Love you too, Dee.” Clarice smiled slightly as she watched her friend leave the room.

On hearing the front door close, she headed upstairs. Ever since she found out about the intruder, she had been sleeping in the spare room with locks on the door and windows. The paranoia had definitely began to set in. She never strayed too far from home, but today, she had no choice.

_ Do I really need groceries? Maybe I could last a few days without food… _

She shook her head at her thoughts and with that, she began to get dressed. Throwing her hair into a not so attractive messy bun, donning her sweatpants and a jumper, she was ready. 

Getting out of the house was the worst part and she refused to leave without her trusty colt at her hip. Taking a deep breath, she left her house, hurrying down the road. The store was only a few minutes walk away and she was debating on taking the car at first.

_ Some fresh air will do you good, Starling. _

“Shut up.” She grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, on passing a payphone, it began to ring. At first, she thought she was going mad. Looking around, there was no one there. Frowning, she took a step towards it, the ringing somewhat painfully loud in her ears. On picking it up, she gulped hard.

“Hello?” She said in a quiet voice, looking around frantically, making sure no one was nearby that would possibly initiate face to face conversation.

“Well hello Clarice.”

Then she froze. That couldn’t be him, could it?

“Doctor Lecter?” She whispered, her eyes wide.

“Clever girl.” His smooth metallic voice made her shiver.

It was then she realised that he must have been watching her to know when to call the payphone.

“Where are you?” She said quietly, her heart racing as she began to look for him.

“I’m nearby.” He replied before his voice suddenly changed into a softer tone. “I apologise for not being able to stop what happened, Clarice.”

Her heart warmed at his comment. He really cared for her, and by the tone of his voice, he was truly sorry.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She said, the mere thought of what had happened was making her eyes fill with tears.

“Go home, Clarice. I will get the things you need from the store. But please, if you have any intention of apprehending me, tell me now. I can’t risk going back to that place.”

She inhaled deeply, pondering the thought. Did she really want him incarcerated again? Even if she did, she wasn’t with the bureau anymore. It wasn’t her problem and she knew he wouldn’t harm her.

“I don’t want you back in that place either.” She said, a stray tear sliding down her cheek, leaving a burning sensation in its path. “Thank you, Doctor Lecter.”

With that, she put the phone down before heading home. Truthfully, she was relieved that she didn’t have to go to the store and face people, but then again, she would have to face Hannibal Lecter instead.

On arriving at home, she returned to her place on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest before letting the tears flow freely. Her life was a wreck. She had no job, no family and only one friend. And now on top of that, she had psychological problems.

Soon, she heard her front door opening quietly. She knew it was Hannibal, so didn’t move from her position. Within a few minutes, he had put her groceries away and appeared in the doorway of the lounge. Sighing gently, he took a seat next to her, noticing her red eyes and tear stained face.

“You are risking everything to be here.” She murmured after a long while of silence.

“Making sure you are safe is my priority.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I truly am sorry, Clarice. If only I had known sooner.”

As soon as he had finished speaking, she shuffled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder without saying a word. He was surprised, but welcomed the warmth of her body against his.

  
“Don’t be sorry, Hannibal. You can’t always protect me.” She said softly, closing her eyes.

He smiled as his name fell from her lips. Wrapping an arm around her, he held her close.

“I will always try to protect you, Clarice.” He replied, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her strawberry scented hair.

“You’ve been gone for so long.” She said sleepily.

“You know why. I had to go into hiding when I escaped.”

Until now, she never realised how much she needed him and how much he needed her.

“I’m in love with you.” She said suddenly, catching him off guard.

It took him a few moments to process what she had said. She was in love with him. Smiling down at her, he gave her slender body a small squeeze.

“You know what that means Clarice. You have two choices now. Stay here, or run with me.”

Looking up at him, she smiled.

“I’ll run with you.”

Once more, he was surprised that it didn’t take her more than thirty seconds to decide. He nodded once before standing from the couch. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her upstairs to the spare bedroom. Laying her down, he pulled the covers over her.

“Sleep now, Clarice.” He whispered in a soothing tone.

With the little energy she had, she pulled him down onto the bed beside her.

“Stay with me.” Was all she said before almost immediately falling to sleep.

He smiled once more, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too, Clarice.” 


End file.
